


The Confusion of Hearts

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [17]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce and Clark finally get involved., M/M, Rachel is emotionally constipated, She learned from the best Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Rachel has been ignoring Johnny, but there is a reason for it. Bruce is getting tired of it.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Past Rachel Wayne/ Wally West
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Kudos: 9





	The Confusion of Hearts

**Best Friend’s Forever Spider & Bird **

**The Confusion of Hearts**

_Mount Justice_

Rachel was walking inside Mount Justice since a mob boss that the Avengers were dealing with also had dealing with something related that the Young Justice team was looking into as well.

"Hello, Nightwing," She turned around to see Wally standing there.

“Hey, Wally," She told him. "I heard from Penny you went to look for me at the Tower, sorry I wasn't their mission with Storm stuff like that,"

"Yeah, I saw," Wally said he had seen it on television everyone had been talking about it, that Rachel Wayne and Johnny Storm seemed close.

"I guess is Kaldur here?" she asked.

"No," he told her.

"I guess I'll leave him the file and go," She told him. Before she could turn around and leave, Wally grabbed her hand.

"Wally?" she asked.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" he asked.

"I…."

"Let's have patrol, you and I just for tonight?" he asked her.

"Alright, I'll meet you on top of the building tonight," She said and left the Mountain.

#

Kid Flash and Nightwing were both having fun, taking down bad guys like the old days when nothing really seemed to matter. They had just taken down a couple of robbers and they both laugh. When they were sitting on top of one of the roofs and looking down, they were just silent.

"I missed this," Nightwing said with a smile.

"Why don't you come back to the team?" Kid-Flash asked her.

"I can't, I have things to do and I'm fine here in New York," She told him.

"You're not coming back to the team, anymore are you?" he asked her.

"I don't know," She told him. "I've been thinking, I might join the League, or I will join the Avengers permanently both are good offers,"

"But you're supposed to be running the team!" he tells her. "Yes, Kaldur is a good Leader but that post is yours it has always been yours since you turned fourteen," Nightwing looked at Wally and knew there was something else there.

"Wally, what is really the problem here I don't think it really has to do with me joining the team?" Nightwing was confused about this completely.

"It's Storm!" Wally exploded.

"Johnny?" she said.

"See there it is, I…I don't like him with you," He told her.

"Wally, I don't think you can tell me, who I can be friends with," She told him.

"It's not that, God, how can you be so blind you of all people," he told her.

"Wal…"

"I love you!" He said and Nightwing's jaw dropped hearing him say that. "I…I always have, it had always been between you and Artemis, but I always thought of you, if you were fine when I returned it was because of you because I wanted to see you, but then you just left and I kept hearing about Johnny Storm and I knew I lost my chance….you know….I have to go," He said and left.

#

Rachel went back to the Tower and Penny was still up watching a movie.

"Oh, something happened?" She said.

"He said he loved me," Rachel told her.

"What?!" she said.

"Wally, he told me he loved me. That he always had, and he just left," Rachel said.

"It's a good thing I have ice-cream," Penny said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know,"

#

_Central City_

Wally was walking inside his apartment and when he turned on the light he jumped when he saw Rachel sitting there.

"You really need to work on your alarms," She said with a smile.

"Right," He told her.

"Wally…."

"I know what you're going to say…I know it was stupid to tell…" he didn't get to finish because Rachel kissed him and he just stopped and before she could move away he grabbed her waist to pull her close. When they finally pulled away.

"I love you too," she said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, Wally I want to give this a try if you want to," she told him.

"I do," he said.

"Alright," She told him. "But you know, you will have to face both my Dad's for this right,"

"Yes," Wally told her.

#

_A Year Later_

Rachel had been hiding after the whole kiss with Johnny had happened and she knew the reason why? She had started a relationship with Wally, which crashed and burned the same way it had begun. It had broken her heart and she scared when Johnny kissed her, and she felt things.

“Hiding from your feelings is not going to help,” she turned to see her Dad entering his office.

“Hi Daddy,” she said. “I brought the paperwork for Wayne Enterprises the meeting we have with Lex Corp and Stark Industries,”

Bruce breathed in knowing that his daughter would try to ignore what she had been feeling. He had taught her well in doing this.

“Are we going to ignore that you have been terrifying the villains because you have been ignoring Johnny Storm,”

“I believe we were speaking about the meeting coming up and not my nonexistent love life, you know the various reasons that we don’t get involved with team members,” Rachel told him. Bruce looked at Rachel, he already knew that Clark was laughing at his job now after hearing her words as there were some, he had said to Clark a long time ago.

“You are right, now I know that Tim and Penelope have been involved in their own things for this to work,”

“Yes, we had to look for any loopholes that Lex might look into,” Rachel told him.

“Tony and I want to make sure that nothing is missed either,”

“You suspect he will play dirty?” Rachel asked.

“Yes, you as well,” Bruce told her.

“Of course,”

“Now that business is over, let's talk about something else,”

“Really Dad, I don’t want to talk about it,”

“It’s beginning to affect your performance in the field, you Papa and I are thinking you might need some time off,” Bruce told her.

“What?” Rachel said standing up and slamming the papers into the desk.

“Rachel,” Bruce began but he couldn’t even start as Rachel smacked her fist into the desk, which got his heckles up. “Now young lady, this is no way to react to something being asked of you,”

“You are getting involved in something you know nothing about,” Rachel said.

“You worried the same thing that happens with Wally is going to happen with Johnny,” Bruce said knowing very well that Rachel and Wally had tried a relationship and it crashed and burned faster than anything they had expected. Wally had even gotten the nerve to ask them to date her.

“Look, I get that you are all worried, but I am completely fine,”

“I thought you would wait for me,” they both turned to see Clark standing there having just come through the window.

“Are both of you really going through with this?” Rachel asked.

“Little bird, we worry about you,” Clark said, and she groaned at hearing the pet name.

“That is not fair,” Rachel said.

“We know that it is very hard to put your heart on the line, but will you deny yourself happiness,”

“Let me think about it, this is hard,” Rachel told them. Clark and Bruce hugged her, and Rachel sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
